


There Will Be Heroes

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little boy finds a photo album.  It leads to some interesting conversation with his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Will Be Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> 21-24 of 31.

Part 1  
The child ran into the room, clutching a book filled with old photos. 

“Mama! Who are these people?” 

His mother smiled and motioned for the little boy to join her on the sofa. She took the book and opened it. There was a photo of a woman with a strange bonelike crown in her hair. She wore robes made of red with braided and embroidered emblems down the front. 

The man standing beside her wore a black and silver military style uniform. He had sandy hair and a bright smile. His arm was around the woman’s shoulders. 

“Who are they?” 

Part 2  
“They are John Sheridan and Delenn.” The mother ran a hand over them as if she could actually touch them by doing so. 

“We talked about them in school on Alliance Day.” The little boy was five and fairly new to school. “Why do you have a book with their pictures? Didn’t they live a long time ago?” 

“Yes, my son, they did. They were the people who built the Insterstellar Alliance. They were very brave and very good.”

“Did you learn about them in school?” 

“I learned about them from my Grandfather. He gave me this book as well.”

Part 3   
“Why did he give you the book?”

“They were his great, great grandparents.” 

“Did he know them?”

“No but _his_ father did. He remembered seeing Delenn when he was a very small boy.” 

“Does that mean I am related to the people we read about on Alliance Day?” 

She patted his hand. “Yes, David, it does.” 

“Did they live on Earth?” 

“John was born on Earth, but Delenn was Minbari. She and John lived there for many years.”

“Have I ever been to Earth?” The little boy asked. 

“No, sadly Earth is not habitable. A terrible war ruined its environment.” 

Part 4   
The little boy looked like he was about to cry. He and his mother lived in Marsdome. His father had been killed in an accident when he was a small child and he’d never known him. 

“Are we the only relatives of John and Delenn?” He liked the idea of being the relative of a hero and heroine.

“Oh no! There are many of us. We’re scattered across the galaxy.” 

“Are there any more heroes?” He looked so hopeful.

“Many of our kinsmen have been Rangers and many still are.” Her son had not seen her insignia and uniform yet.

~end~


End file.
